For the treatment of inflammatory processes and conditions of the esophagus, such as for example the eosinophilic esophagitis, there is required a dosage form that upon oral use allows the local availability of the active ingredient budesonide at a sufficiently high concentration at the focus of inflammation. This concept, referred to as esophagus targeting, cannot be realized with an oral application of a simple active ingredient solution, since there is a high risk in that then the active ingredient is rapidly and almost quantitatively swallowed into the stomach. Thus, the aim of the esophagus targeting preferably should be achieved in that it is allowed for the active ingredient to slowly slide along the mucosa of the esophagus associated with a complete wetting of the surface as well as an adhesion of the active ingredient. This type of use selectively brings the active ingredient to the target location. Furthermore, it is to be considered that the therapeutic treatment of the esophagus ideally makes additional specific demands on the dosage form depending on which patient population is to be treated. The present invention is specifically suitable to provide an age-appropriate dosage form that can easily and reliably be used in adult patients and thus, achieves a high compliance of the prescribed daily dose.
Eosinophilic esophagitis is a chronic, inflammatory disease of the esophagus that is accompanied with a hypofunction of the esophagus and is characterized in an infiltration of the esophageal epithelium with eosinophilic granulocytes. Eosinophilic esophagitis was casuistically described since the late 1970s and increasingly diagnosed since the late 1990s. It seems to be present a Th2 cell-mediated response to airborne allergens and allergens taken in by food that results in the incretion of IL-13, IL-5 and subsequently in the increased production of eo-taxin-3. Hereby, eosinophilic granulocytes are attracted. Clinically, an often long-standing dysphagia as well as bolus impactions are of immediate importance. Making a diagnosis according to standard requires the detection of ≥15 eosinophils/high power field in the esophagus in patients having symptoms of a dysfunction of the esophagus. In some patients there are only observed mucosal changes that can easily be overlooked. Eosinophilic esophagitis predominantly affects men and often occurs both in the childhood and the younger adulthood.
WO 2009/064417 discloses compositions for the treatment of gastrointestinal inflammations. The compositions described there comprise a corticosteroid and at least one additional agent for the treatment of the inflammation. In WO 2009/064457 there are disclosed corticosteroid-containing compositions that are suitable for the treatment of inflammations of the gastrointestinal tract.
US 2007/0111978 describes methods of alleviating inflammatory diseases of the gastrointestinal tract. It is suggested the preparation of a highly viscous solution of a budesonide suspension with a very high concentration of sucralose. US 2009/0264392 describes methods and compositions that are suitable for the treatment of eosinophilic esophagitis. In this therapeutic method a steroid and an agent adhering to the mucosa are used.
It is an object of the present invention to provide pharmaceutical formulations that on the one hand involve advantages in application and on the other hand can be easily prepared and provided in a storage-stable form.